Le Labyrinthe: Thomas retrouve la mémoire
by Writter Unknown. Joking
Summary: Thomas retrouve la mémoire: que va-t-il se passer?
1. Chapter 1

Le Labyrinthe, Thomas recouvre la mémoire. Choc incroyable.

Très bien, dit Thomas. J'accepte.

-Magnifique! s'écrai l'homme-rat. Veuillez me suivre, jeune homme.

L'homme en costume blanc guida Thomas jusqu'à l'un des lits ou était suspendu le harnachement bizarre. Le jeune homme s'allongea, et il regarda Brenda dans les yeux.

 _Ne me fais pas de mal,_ s'efforçat-il de lui dire mentalement.

La jeune femme lui fit oui de la tête. Elle prit le masque et le plaça sur le visage de Thomas. Celui ci ferma les commença à errer dans une sorte de brume, où il ne voyait même pas ses pieds. Il ressentit tout à coup une vive douleur dans la tête, et ses oreilles se mirent à siffler. Il devina que c'était à cause des appareils qui devaient y entrer et lui faire retrouver (ou plutôt lui rendre) la mémoire. Il cria:

Hé! Il y a quelqu'un?

Et tout à coup, tout changea subitement. Il se retrouva assi dans un canapé, Theresa en face de lui. Elle avait la mine triste, et ses yeux étaient rouges.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, le devança-t-elle. Je vais tout t'expliquer.

Elle se lança dans un discours où il était question de la Braise, de ses parents, et d'eux même, qui se connaissait depuis qu'ils avaient était amené au centre. Elle lui raconta qu'au début, elle ne s'appelait pas Theresa Agnès, mais Deedee, qu'elle avait était récupérée par deux jeunes adultes, qui l'avait sauvée et envoyée au WICKED. Elle lui avoua ensuite comment les membres de cette même association était venu le chercher, comment ils avaient trouvé son nom, et qui était sa mère. Elle lui raconta même qu'avant les éruptions solaires, il était dans une école des Etats-Unis, et qu'il voulait devenir scientifique pour soigner les pires maladies du monde. Elle continua ensuite en lui relatant des histoires où il était avec son père, où elle même chercher un abri après avoir était abandonnée par les personnes de son village.

Mais je ne comprends pas, l'imterrompit Thomas. Comment ma mère à put me laisser partir avec le WICKED?

Theresa baissa les yeux.

-C'est toi qui lui avait demandé de te laisser les rejoindre.

Cette nouvelle coupa le souffle de Thomas.

Alors, une suite? Si oui, reviem SVP!


	2. Chapter 2

Le Labyrinthe: Thomas retrouve la mémoire chapitre 2

C'est toi qui lui avait demandé de te laisser les rejoindre.

Cette nouvelle coupa le souffle de Thomas.

Comment? s'écria-t-il avec une pinte de désespoir dans la voix. Comment à-t-elle put me laisser faire ça? Tous ces morts, ces enfants enlevés à leur famille. Comment ais-je put aider à leur effacer la mémoire? Et pourquoi est-ce ue j'ai contribué à les TUER?

-Calme toi, calme toi, lui murmurra Theresa.

-Que je me calme? Et pourquoi ça? As tu la moindre idée de ce que je viens d'apprendre? Je suis un meurtrier! UN MEURTRIER!

Après avoir hurlé ces deux derniers mots, il se leva d'un bond et commença à courir. Il se fichait bien de ne pas voir où il allait. Il voulait fuir. Fuir cette terrible vérité sur lui même. Tout à coup, il se mit à tomber, dans un trou sombre, sans fin. Il voulu hurler, et se rendit compte qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il se retrouva assi par terre, à coté d'un femme brune. Il reconnu sa mère. Elle avait les yeux emplits de larmes. Il se regarda de haut, ce lui qui n'était pas vraiment lui, au fond. La femme se tourna vers lui.

Tu es bien sûr de vouloir aller avec eux? Cela peut-être dangeureux, tu sais.

Et tout à coup, tout lui revint. Les deux personnes du WICKED qui était venu les voir, qui avait proposé à Thomas de les rejoindre pour trouver un remède contre la Braise. Le refus de sa mère. L'homme qui l'attrapait par l'épaule et la plaquait au sol. Les hurlements de terreur de la pauvre femme. Et quand elle se releva, une image frappa Thomas en plein coeur. Sa mère. On aurait dit Newt. Le même plit soucieux en travers du front. La même mou de dégout qu'elle affichait en regardant les membres du WICKED. Et il entendit, faiblement, la réponse du Thomas d'avant:

Oui. Je veux y aller. Pour trouver un remède. Pour te sauver toi. Et papa.

Un troisième chapitre? Si oui, review SVP!


End file.
